Summer Heat
by DarknessOfMySoul
Summary: What an interesting life young Danny Fenton already lives. He's got a crush, ghostly enemies, and now this. That one ghost changed his life. But will it last forever? And of course, what about this crush? Why, oh why, can he not get Dash Baxter out of his mind? *YAOI ALERT* Rated T for content. (Idk who the pic belongs to, but it is not mine!)
1. Prologue

_A/N: Ok, guys, so I actually did research on how vampires are "created" or however you would like it worded. Even more so, I brought in some of my own elements for this. Please be patient with me. I have never written a vampire anything before. The things are just so dang interesting!_

_~Darkness_

The sun shown down, it's anger exposing three kids, who are the focus of this story, to the harsh and unforgiving heat of summer. Sweat poured down everyone's faces as the temperature gradually began to increase.

Tucker's hair had long since become a nest of frizzy hair, where even the birds hid with their young to escape the heat. Danny's hair was plastered, soaking wet, to his forehead and the tops of his ears as his head practically leaked fluid. Even Sam, the one who never did sweat, was slowly giving in, small droplets of water forming on her forehead and stomach. She was much less gross than the boys, but that is to be expected.

They walked aimlessly, trying to get to the community pool without seemingly burning under the heat of the unforgiving sky. Luckily enough, the whole area was in a doubt, making the high temperature a dry heat.

When the kids arrived at the pool, they found the gate locked tightly with a padlock, and a white sign with red letters above the lock. It read _Pool closed due to:_ and filled in under it was the word "evaporation."

"Evaporation?" Sam questioned, raising her eyebrows.

"Yeah, look at this." Tucker directed their attention to the empty, steaming pool. "It's all gone."

"Ughhh!" Danny moaned, feeling his heart sink. "This is just _too _hot." his eyes were daggers, and he frowned angrily. "We have to get cooled off _somehow._"

"Thank you, Captain Obvious." Sam hissed, crossing her arms. "Where do you suggest we go?"

Danny glared at her. "Well, you know," his voice was cocky. "We _could _go to your house, Miss I'm-So-Rich-I-Have-Everything-Plus."

"Oh yeah?" Sam fought back. "And what is _that _supposed to mean?"

"Guys, come on, now!" Tucker stood between them quickly. He turned to Sam with big, puppy dog eyes and a pouty lip. "Sam…darling…do you have an air conditioner?" Tucker asked gently.

"No I do not." she sniffed.

"Bull!" Danny yelled.

"I did not ask for your input!" Tucker yelled. "Now shoosh!" he turned and looked at Sam again. "Why not?"

"Do you feel this heat, Tuck?" Sam spread her arms out, directing to the suffocating heat around them. "My house loses power once the temp reaches 100 degrees. And, by the looks of my smart phone-" she pulled it out and unlocked it, clicking on an app. "The temperature is around 115 degrees." She turned the screen off with a harsh _click _and shoved it back into her pocket.

"That means…" Tucker whispered, looking around the town. Not a single light was on anywhere. Every house he caught a glance at had the windows open. A few even had kids dumping ice water on themselves while standing on the front porch.

"It's _hot_." Danny said in a smart-Alec tone.

Sam just rolled her eyes, avoiding another pointless conversation. She mumbled to herself "Men are _such _idiots."

Tucker shot her a glance that said _I heard that_ and looked at Danny. "Do you still have that weird icey power thingy?" he asked stupidly. "That you defeated Undergrowth with?"

"Yeah…" Danny looked at him, eyes widened. "Why didn't I think of that sooner?" he smiled as an idea formed in his head.

"You've been leaking brain juice." Sam said sarcastically.

Danny shot her a glare. "Let me think!"

"Oh this should be interesting."

Tucker laughed at the snide comment. "Agreed."

* * *

"Now _this _is more like it!" Danny yelled happily as he slid down a purely ice slide.

It had taken him half an hour to create the icy wonderland, but with a bed made of ice to lay on, cups made of ice to keep their drinks cold, and a house of ice to hide them from the sun, it was perfectly cool.

A knock sounded at the door, echoing through the halls of the medium sized ice house. Tucker got up and pushed himself off of his ice bed and walked to the icy door. Because the door was made of ice, he could see through it. And so could the person on the other side.

_Dash_ he thought. _What is he doing here? _Tucker opened the door slowly, looking out at the other boy through a crack in the door. "What's up, Dash?" he asked impatiently.

"Can I come in?" he asked, sweat pouring down his face. "_Please?_"

"Why would I let you in?" Tucker asked, crossing his arms. "I'm not your friend."

"Come on, Tucker!" Dash exclaimed, getting down on his knees. "I'm _so _hot! I feel like I'm melting!"

Tucker didn't budge. He raised a single eyebrow. "And?"

Dash stood up, glaring at Tucker. "Fine." he hissed. He turned and walked away, the sweat soaking through the back of his muscle shirt as he walked away.

"Ew." Tucker wrinkled his nose and closed the door.

"Who was that?" Danny asked, sipping something cold from an ice cup. His eyes were closed comfortably.

"Dash."

Danny's eyes flew open, coughing as he choked on his tea. "_Dash?_" his heart stopped momentarily as the thought of Dash almost entering _their _ice abode.

"Yeah, I know, right?" Tucker rolled his eyes and sat down on his ice bed.

Danny nodded, his mind racing. _You don't like Dash. _He hissed to himself. _You don't. You wouldn't. You couldn't. You can't. _If only talking to oneself made an effect, perhaps the other boy would have gotten off his mind quicker. But he was too distant for too long, and Sam broke the silence.

"Don't mind Danny's little _man crush_." she chuckled.

Danny's face burned red as his heart fluttered. If only he could prove them wrong. But looking at him now, if they truly saw his face, then, maybe, he'd be discovered. He coughed and looked away, cooling his face down by pressing the ice cup to his cheeks.

"Don't mind her, Danny." Tucker glared at Sam. "She's just jealous."

"I don't know what either of you are talking about." Danny said after he was totally calmed. "I don't have a crush."

"Yeah...you just keep telling yourself that, bud." Sam looked proud of herself as she took a sip of lemonade.

Danny crossed his arms, pouting where he sat. What a day this had been.


	2. Woops

"DANNY!" Maddie Fenton called from the first floor of Fenton Works. "Come here, baby!"

Danny shuddered as he heard his mother call him 'baby.' He hated being referred to as a baby. He was a teenage boy. Almost a man. There was no room for baby between teenager and adult. "Yes, mother?" he yelled down lazily from his bed.

"There's someone here to see you, Danny!" Maddie called again.

"_God._" Danny whispered, swinging his legs over the side of his bed. He pushed himself off from the edge and walked mindlessly. When his senses came back to him, he was downstairs, looking into the eyes of Mr. Lancer. He shuddered again.

"Danny." Maddie said gently. "Mr. Lancer is here to discuss something important with us." she had her red goggles pulled down over her eyes. But Danny could tell by her fake smile that she was not happy with him. _At all._

"Enjoying your summer time, Mr. Lancer?" Danny said quickly, fighting his mother's eerie gaze.

"Quite." the man replied back stiffly. "Is Jack home?" the ice in his voice was more evident than the ice burns Danny had hidden under his shirt. Laying on an ice bed all day was not a good choice.

Maddie's smile instantly turned to a frown, her voice hardened. "Why...yes, he is."

"We need to discuss Danny's _previous _school year, Mrs. Fenton." Lancer said gently. "I'm sorry for causing you any trouble...but Danny needs help."

"_Help?_" Maddie ripped the hood off her head and pointed her finger directly into a surprised Lancer's face. "How _dare _you?"

Jack heard the sound of his wife, and he hurried up the steps from the basement as quickly as his little legs could carry him. The door slammed open, and he stood face-to-face with Danny, who's eyes were wide with astonishment.

"What's going on?" Jack whispered.

"Apparently, I need help." Danny whispered back.

"What? Why?" Jack insisted, keeping his voice low.

"If mom would let Lancer speak, I'm sure we'd all find out why." Danny whispered back, crossing his arms. He shot Jack a _This is your job _glance.

The older man's shoulder's slumped as he pulled Maddie back from Lancer by the waist. "Honey, let the nice man alone."

"But...he...said..." she stuttered out as Jack held her a little too tightly. Jack put her down beside Danny and turned to face Lancer alone.

"What's wrong with Dan?" he asked darkly, daring Mr. Lancer to say something.

The bald man cleared his throat bravely. "I believe that Daniel may require...a TSS worker." Everyone was silent, so Lancer continued. "He skips class on a daily basis-"

"But school's over now." Danny cut in.

"_Yes_, but it will start up again in two months." Lancer shot back. "Anyway, as I cannot seem to keep him in class, I ask you to look into a social worker for Daniel."

"You think...you think my boy needs _therapy?_" Maddie's voice was shrill.

"I wish I could say otherwise, Maddie. I truly do." Lancer's arms were crossed behind his back. "But there is something going on with Daniel. It is effecting his daily life to the point where he is in the bathroom for hours, perhaps crying, with no one to talk to."

Danny wanted to yell at him, to punch him, to scream. But he couldn't just say that he wasn't in the restroom all period. Or for periods at a time, depending on how long the ghost chase was. It just wouldn't work. But he certainly wasn't crying. He wasn't a baby. And he really did not need a therapist.

Maddie turned her back on Lancer, giving Danny her full attention. "Now is your chance, Danny." she pleaded with him. "Why are you in the bathroom for so long? Are you crying?"

Danny looked up at her with solemn eyes. He wanted to tell her the truth so badly, his heart ached to spill its deepest secrets. But he just couldn't. He broke eye contact with his mother and looked down in shame.

Maddie nodded, shock in her eyes. "Alright then." she turned to Lancer and said "We will look into the therapy."

"Wait, what?" Jack questioned her. "Danny's a big boy! He doesn't need a therapist!"

"Then what is he doing for hours at a time, Jack? Huh?" Maddie hissed. "Why is he skipping class, crying for hours?"

"I don't-"

"That's it, right there. You don't know." Maddie looked back at Danny. "And neither do I."

For the first time in his life, Danny saw true shame on his mother's face. Shame of _him_, to be more precise. The fact that he was presumably crying for hours in the bathroom, skipping class for no reason, losing his academic talent. Becoming a 'D' student. And there was no reason in which he could explain why to anyone. _Ever. _He decided silently. _No one will _ever _know._

He looked at Lancer, forcing tears to fill his eyes. "_Why _Lancer?" Danny guilt-tripped. "Why?" and with that, he ran, faking loud sobs as he pushed his way through the front door and out of the house. He didn't stop running until he was at the park.

It was night time, the earlier heat of the day still hanging in the air. Danny looked around. He was alone. _I could use a break. _He thought to himself happily.

Jumping into the air, two blue ovals formed around his center, traveling down his legs and up past his head, leaving a black suit, green eyes, and gray hair combo behind.

"Phantom?" a small voice behind him whispered.

Danny turned around, seeing a small girl in a purple dress looking up at him. The blue mist escaped his mouth, causing him to shiver uncomfortably. "Uh...hi." he said to the girl. "What's...up?"

Her blonde curls bounced like a web around her head, looking soft and light in the moonlight. She giggled. "Nuthin." her eyes sparkled.

She looked rather...pale. Danny thought to himself _Something's off. _He got down to the girl's level and looked into her eyes. "What are you doing out this late at night?"

She looked up at him with big eyes. A small smile formed on her lips. "I have nowhere else to go." she cooed.

"Oh?" Danny asked in surprise. If his heart would have been beating while he was a ghost, it would have fluttered uncomfortably. "Why's that?"

"Because, silly." the girl giggled, taking his gloved hand in her own small one. "I have a job to do." before she could say another word, her mouth was around Danny's neck. She bit _hard _onto his jugular, sucking the green ectoplasmic blood from his vein.

Danny tried to scream, tried to wriggle free, but a strange warmth was coming over him, starting at his neck and spreading. At first, her sharp teeth were evident against his cold flesh, until he turned back into a human. When that happened, he became numb, his blood became red once more, and he was vulnerable to her bite. And without control over his own thoughts, with no pain or feeling, he had no urge to fight.

Her soft kiss of tooth against his flesh lulled him, comforted him, and eventually sent him into a long, restless slumber.

* * *

"Danny?" a woman's voice called. She didn't sound near him...at all...

"Danny boy!" a different woman called.

_Mom,_ Danny thought anxiously. He tried to open his mouth, tried to work his voice box, but it didn't happen. He was paralyzed.

Memories of the earlier occurrences of that night slowly slipped back into his mind. He had wanted to go flying, and of course the only way to do that was to become Phantom, but something else happened. There was a girl...somewhere.

His eyes flew open, and he sat bolt upright. "MOM!" he yelled, feeling something warm and sticky dribbling down his neck. "MOM!"

"He's over here!" he heard Sam call. "I can hear him!"

"Where?" Maddie's voice called desperately.

"I'M HERE!" Danny screamed, for the first time in his life feeling the icy pang of true fear. "SAM! MOM!"

"Danny?" Sam stumbled, tripping on a root and falling to her knees on the dewy earth. She crawled on her knees, around a tree, and saw him, sitting there, blood pouring from his neck. "Danny?" she whispered, reaching out to touch him.

"Sam..." he smiled weakly and grabbed her fingers. "What's up?"

"You'll be alright, Danny. You will." Sam said nervously, her voice wavering.

"What...?" he could feel himself slowly losing it again. "Ok..." he yawned, leaning against the tree and falling into a deep unconsciousness.

"Danny? Danny!" Sam grabbed his shoulders and shook them hard. "DANNY! Wake up!" she screamed. It was the last thing he heard before he was out again, cold washing over his body.

* * *

**A/N: If you read, please review! And tell me what ya think. ;) I love constructive critisizm. If it'll help me become a better writer, I want to hear it! Or, read it, rather. :)**


	3. What Have I Become?

**A/N: I'm done sucking at writing now. LoL I'm gonna do first person stuff from now, on. Cuz I definitely lost it. **

* * *

I awoke to the sun shining brightly in my eyes. It was morning. _Finally. _Had everything that had happened last night? I shrugged. Must've been. Because there was no one around me, and there was no bite on my neck. I was fine.

What an interesting day this was bound to be. Time to go home and listen to my parents yell at me for leaving in the middle of an "important" family matter. Important my ass. Lancer just wanted to ruin my summer. When didn't he want to ruin my...well, anything? The bozo is out to get me.

I sighed as I approached the door, reaching for it slowly. I did not want to open it, did not want to deal with the fight that was awaiting me inside, but I had no choice. With unease and suspense, the doorknob slowly turned, opening almost _too _easily.

"Mom? Dad?" I peaked in. The house was dark. No one was around to make noise. And no one was around to bitch at me. I was feeling better already. That is, until I stumbled across the note awaiting me on the table. But there it sat anyway, a bright white of defiance, piercing through the darkness. I picked it up gingerly, wincing as I read it.

_Danny, we went out for the day. When your father and I get back, we have something to discuss. Until that time, however, there is a cookie for you in the fridge. Love you! Mom._

I ripped up the note and threw it away. _Yeah right. _I thought to myself bitterly. _If you really loved me..._what...? What would she do if she really loved me? She would probably do the same thing she's doing now...though it hurts to admit it. Mom really thinks a therapist is the best plan of action to "help" me. And who am I to try to stop her?

I sighed loudly and opened the fridge. Instead of finding a cookie, there was another note. This time, it was from Dad. _Danny, sorry about the cookie, son. I...uh...decided that I couldn't leave the little guy in the fridge alone. So instead, I hid some money under the couch for you. Buy yourself a yummy snack. I know you won't pass up the chance. _I could almost hear my dad chuckling in the background. _I love you, son. Dad._

I had about a minute to digest what my father had written to me. And I truly did feel his love. More than anything, I felt my mother's betrayal stabbing my heart over and over, trying to steal the very breath I breathe. But what happened next would haunt my nightmares for many years to come, even after the incident has been settled.

Like always, when there is a ghostly presence around, that blue mist escaped my lips, sending chills up my spine. I frowned, looking around the immediate area for any intruders. There were none, so I tiptoed my way to the window, looking out over the front lawn. There is was...Skulker. That old devil. I shook my head and chuckled, changing into my ghost form.

"Danny _Phantom_ is in the building." I smirked, going intangible and flying through the wall. When I was outside, I stayed invisible, watching him move around. He looked so stupid, almost as if he was lost. It was quite comical, to be totally honest.

Skulker turned my way, looking through me, almost as though he could see my invisible form taunting him. An evil smirk came across his mouth, his eyes still on me.

"_Phantom._" he hissed. "Welcome to the dark side."

The look in his eyes was like nothing I had never seen before. I mean, sure, it was Skulker. He was evil. But that look in his eye...it made me shiver. His eyes flashed red, then quickly reverted back to their original color. Before I knew it, he was gone, taken off to do some terrorizing, I suppose.

I shrugged the incident off, becoming visible once more. Subconsciously, I scratched the skin over my jugular vein. Under my gloved hand, I could feel a lump starting to rise on my neck. It was weird. So I tried to put my hand down by my side. It didn't do much. In a split second, my fingers were fluttering by my neck again. And then...everything went dark.

* * *

Danny stuttered and swayed, his hand caught by his throat. By the look in his eye, it was easy to see that he was gone, and that something new and more terrifying was in his place.

He began to cough as green, ectoplasmic blood oozed from his mouth, covering his chin and dripping onto his costume. Both of his hands were around his neck now, as though he was fighting to breathe while choking himself. With a loud sputter, he cried out, and two purple ovals appeared around his center.

One slowly covered the top portion of his body, leaving behind gray hair with blood-red streaks laced through it. His eyes were a bloody red, and his lips were black, with ivory fangs being exposed. Everything else stayed the same, but Danny Phantom was gone.

* * *

I opened my eyes as a severe hunger came over me. A sort of bloodlust. Everything came back to me at once. Where I was, what I had been doing, everything. But the new, unbearable hunger was overtaking me, making my body tremble and stutter.

It's hard to say what I did next, because it's just so unbelievable, but I grabbed a squirrel, ripped its head off, and slurped down its blood in a matter of seconds. I threw the body aside and searched for more. My sight was red and veined as I scanned the area for more fresh blood.

Suddenly, I stopped. A piercing, icy wave of fear washed over me. _What am I doing? _I asked myself, blood dripping from my fangs. I looked at my gloved hands nervously. They were covered in blood. "What am I _doing?_" I screamed aloud, jumping into the sky and flying as quickly as I could, getting away from that house and any other things with blood.

This was all wrong. It was all so _wrong. _But what happened? Why was this happening? What have I become?

* * *

**A/N: Sorry this chapter is so short. I'm kinda in a blah mood. It's hard for me to really concentrate on anything. LoL. But, if you read, please review. :b**


	4. Skulker, Vlad, and Danny oh my!

_Ok, so, this is the first genuine chapter I've written for this story in days. Sorry it took so long to update, but my chapters were too short, and they need to be longer._

_~Darkness_

* * *

_Later That Night..._

"Oh God oh God oh God!" I screamed, looking at myself in the mirror. Mom and dad would be home any minute, and here I was, still as Phantom, looking like a freaking demon. "Come on! Change back!" I commanded myself. It shouldn't have surprised me when those familiar ovals short-circuited by my naval, like they had been doing for the past hour, but I had to try anyway. "What do I do?" I hissed to myself.

I started pacing, trying to work my anxiety out through physical activity. It didn't help much, but I didn't stop. "Come on, Fenton." I willed myself, biting my thumbnail through my glove. "Think." But what about? Obviously the impending doom that awaited me wasn't going to do anything. If my heart would have been beating during my ghost half's time, then maybe it would've been beating so fast that it would've just stopped. But I didn't have to worry about a heart attack now. Oh no, I had to worry about being ripped apart 'molecule by molecule.'

I screamed again, just a long, loud "RAH!" I threw myself in front of the mirror again, glaring myself down angrily. I pointed to my reflection in the mirror and yelled "CHANGE BACK. _NOW." _A small voice whispered in the back of my mind _What would Dash think?_ My eyes instantly became a cool blue color. Obviously, the only way out of this was to think about Dash. Great. "Ok...umm..." I closed my eyes and imagined him in his football jacket, the way his muscles rippled under the felt.

My muscles began to relax. I opened my eyes and looked at myself in the mirror. My white tee was back. _Just keep thinking..._ I told myself. Next, I thought about his brilliantly blonde hair. The way the sun shone off of it, the way it used to be white when we were in grade school. More and more memories flowed into my mind's eye. Before I knew it, I had a hard one, and I was Danny Fenton again. With the exception of some blood red highlights spiking the tips of my black hair. Before I could do anything else, I heard the front door slam shut. _Oh shit oh shit oh shit._ I hissed to myself, looking down at the way my boner stood out against my blue jeans.

The next sound I heard was footsteps climbing the stairs and into the hallway. That made my heart race, and I did my best not to pass out. I looked down at my pants, putting my hands over that part of my body, and diving behind my bed, just in time for mom to walk in, shoot me a sideways glance, and say "What are you doing?"

"Uhhh..." I put my hands up on the bed so I didn't looks suspicious. Though, the guilty look on my face couldn't be escaped. "I was just..." I looked at the my floor momentarily. There was a Spider-man comic book on the floor. I picked it up and showed it to mom. "Reading...?" The question in my voice was evident.

"Oh..." Mom searched my eyes for the truth. I stayed quiet, causing her eyes to travel. She frowned when her eyes landed on my hair. I gulped quietly.

"What's that?" Mom asked.

I looked up. "What's...what?"

Mom came over towards me, her arms crossed. I thrust my man portion into the bed as deeply as I could and waited for her to scold me. She threw herself onto my bed and twirled my hair, looking deeply disappointed. "Why did you dye your hair?"

"Dye?" I looked at my hair again. "Oh...I just...highlighted it."

"That was the wrong color to highlight it." Mom tsked. "That red is too bright against your black hair." She got up off my bed and backed away. "Anywho, your father and I need to see you downstairs. We brought someone with us."

I rolled my eyes. "Potential therapist, I presume?"

"Correct!" Mom winked at me. "Put on a suit." she commanded. "You have five minutes."

My eyes bulged as I watched her leave, closing the door quietly behind her. She couldn't be serious. _A suit?_ Does the woman even _know me _anymore? I don't wear suits! I don't know if I even _own _a suit! I grumbled angrily to myself, digging through my closet. Luckily, by the time I had found a suit and thrown it on, my member had cooled down, and was almost back to normal. _Lucky for me. _I thought to myself. Because that was a world of hurt I did not want to get into.

* * *

"Hello, Daniel." Vlad said, smiling darkly at me as I walked down the stairs, suit and all.

My voice caught in my throat. I cast a worried glance at my father. He was smiling, practically glowing, at the sight of his college buddy, Vlad Masters.

"What are _you _doing here?" I growled, clenching my fists and shoving them into my pockets. Now was not the time to piss mom and dad off anymore.

"Isn't it obvious, Daniel?" his voice flowed evenly from his lips. "_I _am your new therapist."

"Well...not quite..." mom added in.

"What do you mean?" Dad looked at her in astonishment. "This is perfect! Vladdy helping Danny!" he smiled. "What do you think, Dan?"

"No." I crossed my arms, glaring at Vlad. "_Never._"

"Oh, come now, dear boy!" Vlad swooned, pulling me into a big hug. "You will consider talking to your uncle Vlad, won't you son?"

I tried to wrestle from his grip, but it didn't work. So, instead, I shot him in the back with an ectoray. He kept his gasp held in he let go, allowing me freedom. "What do you think?" I hissed. I couldn't help but feel a pang of guilt when my father looked at me, however. He seemed so happy. I swallowed my anger and looked Vlad straight in the eye. "_Fine._"

The look on dad's face was bitter sweet, as the hatred began to eat away at my insides. I couldn't believe what I had just agreed to.

"Oh, Daniel!" Vlad smiled, exposing his fangs to just me. "You won't be disappointed!"

I crossed my arms and turned my back on him and looked at mom. "Are you happy now? I have a 'therapist.'" putting air quotes with my fingers around the word therapist.

Mom looked at me angrily, but nodded. "Whatever floats your boat."

I turned back to look at Vlad. "When do we start?"

Vlad smiled darkly. "Whenever your father permits."

* * *

Jack slapped Daniel on the back, a goofy smile on his face. No doubt the boy had done it for his father's sake. But I would make him regret it. After all, it's my fault he's a vampire. Let's see how long it takes for Momma's boy to discover my little secret.

* * *

"Thank you, Daniel. I really do thing we'll have the best of times with our heart-to-hearts!" I smiled sweetly, making sure only the boy saw the true intention in my eyes. _You're a stupid oaf, just like your father. _

Danny's eyes went blood shot, and I could tell he was losing his temper.

I turned to Maddie. "When shall we start?"

Maddie looked at me, trying to hide the worry in her eyes. She smiled weakly. "How about...tomorrow, at 3?"

"Excellent!" I swooned, my voice buttery smooth. "Oh! Look at the time!" I winked at Danny and pretended to look at a watch on my wrist. "I must depart." Jack looked panic-stricken. I made a mental note to laugh about it later. "Tah-tah." and with that, I walked out the front door, slamming it shut behind me. _This is going to be better than I expected. _I chuckled to myself, wringing my hands together. _What fun this will truly be. _

* * *

"Gah! I don't know!" I hissed through the phone. On the other two ends were Sam and Tuck, both talking to me at once.

"Calm down, Danny." Sam said calmly.

"Do not tell me to calm down!" my black hair was a mess, and my eyes were bloodshot. I had been shaking and practically pouring with sweat since Vlad left. Now, I was locked in my room, keeping myself safe from my parents' wandering eyes.

"Dude, chill." Tucker said. He sounded frustrated.

My right eye twitched as I glared into the phone. "Do not tell me to chill!" I wanted so badly to hang up the phone.

"Danny!" both Sam and Tucker called at the same time.

"WHAT?" I yelled back, beginning to crush the phone in my hand.

"Vlad is a bad guy." Sam said gently. "We all know this. But there is nothing that you can do about your decision now."

"Are you crazy?" Tuck asked sarcastically. "He can tell Vlad to _fuck off._"

"No, he really can't." Sam shot back. She directed her conversation towards me again. "Are you sure you can't change this?"

"Mhm." Tucker said sarcastically. His arms were probably crossed at Sam's sudden turn around.

"I don't think so." I replied, biting my thumbnail, trying to break it. "You should've seen my dad's face...he was so...so _happy_."

I heard a loud sigh come through the phone. "You're too nice. You know that?" Sam asked sarcastically. I could tell she was face-palming in disappointment.

"Thanks." I shot back. "I think I gathered that much." This time, I pulled the phone away from my ear and put it on speaker. "Thanks guys...but I gotta go." and before they could say anything more, I hung up.

I slammed the phone down on the floor, causing the handset to break in half. I shrugged, not caring about it. All I could do was prepare for my therapy session with Plasmius tomorrow. I laid back on my bed, doing my best to relax. My eyes slowly drifted shut.

_Dink...dink...dink..._

"Psssst!"

My right eye opened lazily. "Hm?" I moaned.

_Dink...dink...dink..._

"Ghost child!"

This time, I opened both of my eyes and sat up, my ghost sense escaping from my lips. "Oh great." I transformed into Phantom and looked around, my green eyes bright in the dark room.

"Pup!"

"What!" I called, my eye twitching again. I was not in the mood for this. "Where are you?"

There was laughter, and then before me, Skulker started to appear, his arms crossed as he floated above me. "Hello, child."

I stood up on my bed, green ecto light emanating from my palms. "What do you want, Skulker?" I asked shortly. "In case you can't tell-" I flung an ecto-frisbee at him. "I'm not in the mood!"

"Calm down!" Skulker hissed, dodging my green ray. I chucked another one at him. "I'm just here to talk!" one of my rays hit is shoulder. "OW! Will you stop it?" he yelled, pointing one of his many rifles at me.

"What do you want?" I hissed again, crossing my arms, but not stopping my glare.

"I can see that you are...different." Skulker said.

"No shit, sherlock." I mocked. "What else is new?"

Skulker face palmed himself and looked me in the eyes. "Your hair...your eyes...and your teeth! Would you not like to know what _happened _to you?"

My frown loosened as the words digested. "What are you getting at?" the wall in my voice was melting.

"Ghost boy, vampire, what should I call you?" Skulker smirked, his arms crossed. I was not amused, and let him know with another venomous stare. "Anyhow," his smirk vanished. "I'm here for one reason, and one reason only. I want to _help_."

I crossed my arms, expecting more. "Why?"

"Smart, child. Smart." Skulker chuckled, shaking his head. "I'm flattered that you would think I want something in return. It makes me feel like less of a good guy." he mumbled something. "But, anyway, you do know why you're a vampire?"

"No. Not at all." I shook my head, turning back into Fenton. "Why am I...a vampire?"

"Because-" Tucker's PDA started to beep on his wrist. "Uh..." the beeping got louder and quicker, to the point where he looked down at it. "Oh crud." his eyes were wide. "Don't forget about me!" was the last thing he said before flying out my window, only two blow up five seconds later.

"Skulker?" my eyes grew wide as fear trickled through my veins like ice water. "Oh no." I whispered, looking around for any sign of him. There was nothing. Not even any smoke remained from where he had blown up. Skulker was gone. "What the fuck?"

* * *

**A/N: So, slightly longer. Idk. Anywho, if you read and enjoy, please review. :)**


End file.
